Ruth
Description Ruth Aye or simply called as Ruth, is a human from the Underground. Just like other humans, she fell down to the Underground at the Central Timeline. She usually visits Jay's house from time-to-time. But she usually stays at her house, at Viridian. Together with her love, Devan. Her SOUL color is Lime. Friendliness. No further explanation needed. Aside from the fact that she does not need Determination. She also has one trait in her SOUL, in which, every person that she meets (Whom he, she or they are good), she gains 2 MAXHP. If her friend dies, she'll decrease her MAXHP by an amount depending on her Friendship level to her deceased friend. She speaks speaks in a normal matter, without using italics or using bold. As of date here, when multiple people speak, she speaks with R:. When her original self speaks, she speaks in DTR:. And when she got married, she now speaks * before each sentence. Similar tor Undertale. She does use DTR: sometimes at some situations. Appearance (The appearance can be described on the photo on the right.) In general, Ruth is a young female child, she smiles (Without her teeth.) most of the time, but she does not smile when things go serious, or during her battle. She wears a light green sweater, light blue shorts, light green shoes, and black fingerless gloves. She also has her gold necklace and a brown belt. Finally, she had one sliver flower on the right side of her hair. In battle, she has an aura which changes color at some situations. Her aura does not appear outside of battle however. She also has a Frisk dress that she wears sometimes. History Like every Frisk, Chara or human, she fell on to the Flowerbed. She goes to Snowdin to look around for people to meet and greet on her way, she met Jay and several others. She was aquainted and she became a citizen to live in Serac's. Both Jay and Ruth became friends, she even comforted Jay when Yu died. One day, when Jay got posessed by a Chara (Later known as Kara), she went with Smash to Grillby's for a plan, that was shortly cut out when Jay/Chara teleported to them and puts the blame on Ruth for no knowing her plan to kill Jay. It was then stopped when Matik initiated his power here because idk form, which almost killed Ruth in the process. In also which Vortex decides to stop that from happening. They were all kicked out of Serac's after that and they were transferred to Home. At Home, nothing much happened to Ruth while at Home. Besides that fact that she invited Friend (A Frisk) to the Central Timeline. She was then transferred to Jay's, which Digital invited them to there. be continued Affiliations be written Stats ITEMS HEALING ITEMS - Items that can heal Ruth for an amount of HP. *Snack x1 - Specifically a Wafer Roll with Chocolate Filling. Heals 15 HP. Given by Isaac. Keep this as a rememberence. *Water Bottle - A Plastic Bottle filled with healthy water. Heals 10 HP. Can be used 3 times before depleting. *Hot Chocolate - A mug filled with Hot Chocolate, makes you feel warm inside. Heals 26 HP. Given by Devan. Can be only used 5 times before depleting. *Ice Cream - Ice Cream inside a container, it's flavor: Vanila with Cookie Dough. Heals 17 HP. Given by Devan. Only has two uses. MISC. ITEMS - Items that are like quest items, they don't do actually much. Except for some use in RPs. *Silver Flower Bouquet - Devan's gift to Ruth, this was given when Ruth one day before Ruth left to SAVE her State for the first time. Currently Wearing: Frisk Apperel - 5+ DEF + 2+ INV/ Pacifist Flower - 30 DEF / Engagement Ring - 10 DEF / Wedding Ring - 15 DEF / Scarf of a New Creator - 20 DEF + 10+ INV + 5HP per two turns + 12HP Extra HP for Each Heal. Currently Using: Dream Sword - 50 ATK + 20 DEF / Couple's Sword - 120 ATK + 5 DEF + 3 HP per three turns. HP BOOSTS Best Friends: (75% HP lost if killed) *Digital, Friend, Strawbel, Elise, Devan, Teen Asirel. Friends: (50% HP lost if killed) *Jay, Vengenance. Friendly: (10% HP lost if killed) (Only Occurs when met. But they're friendly.) *Asirel x2, Chara, Charie, Wally, Faith, Fey, Jaecen, Tim, Smash, Aqua, Kay, Red, Naved, Dementia, Beroos, Elina. RIPed in Pieces: *Yu (10%). TOTAL HP: 20 + 38 - 5.8 = 52.2 = 52 HP + 2 + 10 = 64 HP'''' Trivia *insert any trivia which proves worthy to be put on here Category:Character Category:Original